universalminibuildersfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Heroes
Heroes are the only major characters in this project. Just like all other places, heroes are split into might and magic. Hero rules Creating a hero For starters, then there's only the heroes listed below. Though if they all sound alien to you, then you can create your own. Only one hero per player. The hero created by players will start at 0, and will then have to be increased in strength as the project goes on. So while your own hero is weak, I'd suggest you use those below. If you're so unlucky to have a heroless faction, then you will get a stronger starting hero on similar strength as the premade. Also be aware that it might shock you a bit if we kill a hero you have been working on for the last 3 months.. Be prepared to lose everything any moment. If your hero dies, then you can create a new. Just don't repeat this too many times. If you want to make a new hero, contact darkIvor. Then he'll throw a dice about your beginning skills. Please include: Race Type(might, magic? ranged?) Rank(Knight, King, Prisoner, Local Hero, Rebel, etc) Name Some backstory?(with backstory you're more likely to get more specific stats.) The role of a hero The hero is firstly your characters which your roleplay with. Secondly it is those who moves your armies on the map. Strengthening a hero Through the project it will be possible to increase the stats of your hero. At the end of each season, you get 4 points which you can put into any skill you want(1 point in mana gives 2M). Killing a hero A hero may be killed in combat or assasination. Admins will judge if the hero actually dies, survives, avoids being harmed or just being wounded. Human Might Llann Wrynn Desc: '''King Llann is the king of Azeroth. He's the father to Varian Wrynn. Hie arose to the throne just recently when his father died. He's close friends to Anduin Lothar and Medivh. '''Stats: '''D6 H20 S12 '''Owned by: '''Azeroth - Anduin Lothar '''Desc: '''Anduin is the general of Azeroth. He's the last of the pute Arathor Bloodline, and by blood the only who has the right to rule all humans. Stats: D8 H26 S12 '''Owned by: '''Azeroth - Edwin VanCleef '''Desc: '''Edwin is the leader of the Stonemasons guild, and is considered the most powerful non-noble in Westfall. He beats down on anyone who cheats or is corrupt. '''Stats: '''D7 H23 S12 '''Owned by: '''Westfall Aiden Perenolde '''Desc: '''Aiden is the king of Alterac. He sees his own kingdom as the best there is, and yet he wants more.. Stats: D6 H18 S12 '''Owned by: '''Alterac - Aliden Perenolde '''Desc: '''Aliden is the son of Aiden. Prince and heir to the kingdom of Alterac. He is perhaps the youngest hero there is in the project. Stats: D7 H20 S12 '''Owned by: '''Alterac - Genn greymane '''Desc: '''Genn is the king of Gilneas. He wants have the least to do with the other human kingdoms as possible. Stats: D7 H19 S12 '''Owned by: '''Gilneas - Daelin Proudmoore '''Desc: '''Daelin is king of Kul Tiras and admiral of its fleet. He rules the most wealthy of the kingdoms and the largest of the fleets. Stats: D4 H20 S12 R6 '''Owned by: '''Kul Tiras - Terenas Menethil '''Desc: '''Terenas is the king of Lordaeron, the largest of the human kingdoms. He's father to Arthas Menethil. Stats: D5 H18 S12 '''Owned by: '''Lordaeron - Tirion Fordring '''Desc: '''Tirion is a knight of Lordaeron, and the lord of Hearthglen. '''Stats: '''D7 H23 S12 '''Owned by: Lordaeron - Alexandros Mograine Desc: '''Alexandros is a knight of Lordaeron. Stats: D7 H22 S12 '''Owned by: '''Lordaeron - Turalyon '''Desc: '''Turalyon is a knight of Lordaeron. Stats: D7 H24 S12 '''Owned by: Lordaeron - Thoras Trollbane Desc: '''Thoras is a warrior king of Stromgarde. Do not mess with him. Stats: D8 H24 S12 '''Owned by: '''Stromgarde - Galen Trollbane Desc: Galen is more relaxed than his father. He is the heir to the kingdom of Stromgarde. Stats: D6 H20 S12 '''Owned by: '''Stromgarde - Magic Alonsus Faol '''Desc: '''Alonsus is the archbishop of Northshire, were he leads the priests for training the light. '''Stats: D3 H20 S12 M20 P7 Owned by: '''Elwynn - '''Magic type: '''The light Uther '''Desc: '''Uther is one of the priests of Northshire. Stats: D4 H20 S12 M14 P7 '''Owned by: '''Elwynn - '''Magic type: '''The light Medivh '''Desc: '''Medivh is the guardian of Tirisfal and the strongest mage alive. Stats: D3 H20 S12 M20 P10 '''Owned by: '''Deadwind Pass - darkIvor(main) '''Magic type: '''Arcane Khadgar '''Desc: '''Khadgar is the apprentice of Medivh. Stats: D3 H20 S12 M14 P7 '''Owned by: '''Deadwind Pass - darkIvor '''Magic type: '''Arcane Antonidas '''Desc: '''Antonidas is the leader of the council of Dalaran. Stats: D3 H20 S12 M20 P9 '''Owned by: '''Dalaran - '''Magic type: '''Arcane Children This is (sadly) a category only for humans. It counts those characters which aren't old enough to be a hero, but might become it in a close future. Children cannot lead armies. Varian Wrynn '''Desc: '''Varian is the heir to Azeroth. Stats: D1 H1 S12 '''Owned by: '''Azeroth - Jaina Proudmoore '''Desc: '''Jaina is the heir to Kul Tiras. '''Stats: '''D1 H1 S12 '''Owned by: '''Kul Tiras - Arthas Menethil '''Desc: '''Arthas is the heir to Lordaeron. '''Stats: '''D1 H1 S12 '''Owned by: '''Lordaeron - Dwarf Might Magni Bronzebeard '''Desc: '''Magni is the king of Ironforge. Most of all, Magni dosen't even like to be here, but it is his duty as the oldest of the three brothers. Stats: D8 H26 S10 '''Owned by: '''Bronzebeard - Muradin Bronzebeard '''Desc: '''Muradin is the younger brother of Magni. Like Brann, his younger brother, he also enjoys travelling. Though unlike Brann who travels just for travelling, Muradin travels to find treasures. '''Stats: '''D8 H26 S10 '''Owned by: '''Bronzebeard - Brann Bronzebeard '''Desc: '''Brann is the youngest of the three Bronzebeard brothers. He enjoys not having to reign, and thus having time to travel and explore the Eastern Kingdoms. '''Stats: '''D8 H26 S10 '''Owned by: '''Bronzebeard - Kurdran Wildhammer '''Desc: '''Kurdran is the best warrior of the Wildhammer clan, as well as the brother of Falstad Wildhammer. Stats: D8 H26 S10 '''Owned by: '''Wildhammer - Falstad Wildhammer '''Desc: '''Falstad is the Thane(king) of the Wildhammer Clan. His brother is Kurdran Wildhammer. Stats: D8 H26 S10 '''Owned by: '''Wildhammer - Magic Dagran Thaurissan '''Desc: '''Dagran is the puppet king of Ragnaros. Player can decide if he follows Ragnaros or Plots to gain freedom. Stats: D3 H26 S10 M10 P6 '''Owned by: '''Dark Iron - '''Magic Type: '''Arcane Troll Might -﻿ Magic Zul'jin '''Desc: '''Zul'jin is a famous troll hero. He holds the trust of all forest troll tribes. Stats: D7 H26 S10 '''Owned by: Zul'Aman Hakkar the soulflayer Desc: '''This god demands souls, and after that, the whole world. Currently Hakkar is captured within a giant snake. Hakkar cannot leave the Temple until he's been freed. Stats: D8(12 once freed) H20(33 once freed) S12 '''Owned by: Atal'Ai Elf Might Alleria Windrunner Desc: Alleria is the oldest of the Windrunner sisters. She is one of the leaders of the high elven forces. Stats: D5 H19 S13 R5 Owned by: Quel'Thalas - Sylvanas Windrunner Desc: Sylvanas is the middle of the Windrunner sisters. She is one of the leaders of the high elven forces. Stats: '''D5 H19 S13 R5 '''Owned by: Quel'Thalas - Vereesa Windrunner Desc: Vereesa is the youngest of the Windrunner sisters. She is one of the leaders of the high elven forces. Stats: D5 H19 S13 R5 Owned by: Quel'Thalas - ﻿ Magic Anastarian Sunstrider Desc: '''Anastarian has ruled Quel'Thalas for the last 3k years. Stats: D5 H19 S13 M10 P10 '''Owned by: Quel'Thalas - Magic type: '''Arcane Kael'thas Sunstrider '''Desc: '''Kael'Thas is the heir to Quel'Thalas. Stats: D5 H19 S13 M10 P8 '''Owned by: Quel'Thalas - Magic type: '''Arcane Orc Might Grom '''Desc: '''Grom "Hellscream" is the chieftain of the Warsong clan. He values honor higher than anything. Stats: D8 H24 S12 '''Owned by: '''Warsong - Kargath '''Desc: '''Kargath is the chieftain of the shattered hand clan. Like all others from his clan, he has lost one of his hands. Instead has a blade, giving him the name "Kargath Bladefist". Stats: D9 H23 S12 '''Owned by: '''Shattered Hand - Durotan '''Desc: '''Durotan is the chieftain of the frostwolves, a clan which usually keeps away from the other clans, but now that they are united in the Horde, he has to meet the southern orcish culture. Stats: D8 H23 S12 '''Owned by: Frostwolf Blackhand Desc: '''Blackhand is the chieftain of blackrock. He is mostly famous for his "burning" hand, which he got when he fished the Doomhammer up from a sea of Lava. He later gave the Doomhammer to Orgrim. Stats: D7 H24 S12 '''Owned by: Blackrock Orgrim Desc: '''Orgrim is the owner of the Doomhammer, as well as the best soldier of the Blackrock Clan. Stats: D9 H25 S12 '''Owned by: Blackrock﻿ Magic Ner'Zhul Desc: '''Ner'Zhul is the chieftain of the Horde. He hears whispers from Kil'Jaeden from beyond. It is by following the orders the whispers gave him, that he managed to unite the horde, and now have begun the construction of the Dark Portal. But he begins to doubt the voice. Stats: D5 H24 S12 M20 P8 '''Owned by: '''Shadowmoon - '''Magic type: The elements Gul'dan Desc: Gul'Dan is the apprentice of Ner'Zhul. He also hears the whispers of Kil'Jaeden, but he does not doubt them as his master. Stats: D5 H24 S12 M15 P7 Owned by: '''Shadowmoon - '''Magic type: '''Fel magic Kilrogg '''Desc: '''Kilrogg is an elderly Orc Shaman and Chieftain of the bleeding hollow clan. Though he might seem weak, he has already killed 2 sons and 3 grandsons who tried to usurp his title. Stats: D5 H24 S12 M15 P8 '''Owned by: '''Bleeding Hollow - '''Magic type: The elements Goblin Might -﻿ Magic - Gnome Might -﻿ Magic - Other Might - Magic Ragnaros Desc: '''Ragnaros the firelord is the king of all fire elementals. He seeks to burn the whole continent, but he cannot move away from Shadowforge. Thus he needs his Dark Iron minions to fight for him. Stats: D9 H30 S6 Minfinite P10 '''Owned by: '''Dark Iron - '''Magic type: Elemental Mogor '''Desc: '''Mogor is the chieftain of the laughing skull clan. He distrusts the other orcs just as much as they distrust him. '''Stats: '''D4 H26 S9 M15 P7 '''Owned by: '''Laughing Skull '''Magic type: '''Arcane﻿